Battle Of The Bands
by XxXTinamoiXxX
Summary: Soul, Liz, Kid, Patty, Tsubaki and Black*Star are in a popular band "Soul Attack". Maka, Blaire, Justin, Hiro, Crona and Ragnarok are in a local punk band called "Bleeding Souls". What will happen when they both collide and go on tour together? Will the 12 teens survive their very own battle of the bands? SoMa Rated T because I'm a potty mouth! Sorry I suck at summeries!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, so this is my first story so don't be too harsh and please review thank you! 0_0 Whale face~**

* * *

Soul P.O.V:

"I thought you said they would be here, Stein." Liz said impatiently.

"I did, and they will. Be patient." Stein replied.

"Why are we waiting for a band we don't even know will be any good?" Black*Star groaned.

"Because, they are." Stein replied flatly.

"Well, they're also late." Kid retorted.

"Yeah! A god like me doesn't wait for puny mortals!" Black*Star shouted.

"Hey! Blue-monkey-thing! Shut the hell up!" A male voice yelled.

We all whirled around only to be face-to-face with five teens and a grown woman.

"Ah, Marie, you're here." Stein said to the woman.

"Yes, and sorry about Ragnarok, he can get obnoxious." The blonde woman apologized.

"Only around retards." One of the teens retorted eyeing Black*Star. He was a tall, very thin boy with shaggy jet black hair that was swept over one eye, big, bored-looking black eyes that looked almost looked like lumps of coal and pale, pale skin with a face tattoo of a white X with a black outline. He was wearing a sleeveless, black zip-up, white skinny jeans and red converse with black laces.

"Hey! What'dya call me, emo boy?" Black*Star screamed.

"A retard! Did I stutter?" The boy said blowing some hair out of his eyes.

"Agh! How dare you! I'm a god! I demand you to get on your knees and beg for forgiveness!"

"Not even in your dreams, prick." The boy said, rolling his eyes.

"Ragnarok!" One of the girls scolded.

"What? Look at 'im." The boy said back.

"Yeah, I see him, but you shouldn't call people pricks!"

"Well, I don't care."

The girl sighed and rolled her eyes. She was busty, skinny, and had long plum purple hair that reached her hips, big, lust-full gold eyes and light skin. She was wearing a white tube top with a floral pattern, a lime green mini skirt and a pair of black pumps.

"God, you guys are annoying. Shut the hell up. I have a headache, and just looking at you two makes it worse." Another girl said rubbing her temples.

"Hey! Shush your cow-hole, cow!" The boy, Ragnarok, snapped back.

"Fuck off." She retorted, obviously annoyed.

"You fuck off, tiny-tits!" He growled.

"Maka!," She lifted up an electric guitar and raised it up, "CHOP!" She slammed it down on his head and he collapsed onto the ground with a big dent in his head that was spewing blood.

"Ass hole." She said kicking him in the crotch.

"Owwwww." He cried, grabbing himself.

"Maka, please, don't do that." The woman, Marie, said sweat-dropping.

"Whatever." The girl said putting the guitar on her back. She was around the same height as Liz, or Tsubaki, and she was really skinny, like anorexic skinny, she had long ash-blonde hair that reached her ribs, big, shocking emerald green eyes, light, porcelain skin, and long legs. She was wearing a loose black t-shirt that cut-off above her bellybutton, a tight white undershirt, a pair of red jean short-shirts and a pair of black thigh-high converse.

"Um… what… Was that?" Stein asked, sweat-dropping.

"A Maka-Chop, and if you want to live without going into a coma, _don't piss Maka off_." One of the boys that weren't passed out said, saying the last few words slowly.

"Wait, a _what _chop?" Black*Star asked with wide-eyes.

"A Maka-Chop, duh." The girl, Maka, said as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Wait a minute, Maka?" Kid asked staring at her. "As in Maka Albarn?"

"No, as in Maka Jackson- Duh, Maka Albarn!" The girl said sarcastically.

Kid, Black*Star, Liz, Patty and Tsubaki's eyes all got huge.

"What the hell is up with their faces? They look ready to shit themselves." One of the boys with blonde hair said looking at them and scrunching up his nose.

"OMG! It's really you Maka!" Liz screamed, running over to the girl and pulling her into a tight hug.

"Agh! Let go of me!" Maka said trying to get away from the hug.

"Where the hell have you been Albarn? We thought you died!" Black*Star said pointed at the girl, his fingers only a few inches from her face.

"Do I know you freaks?" The girl asked pushing Black*Star's finger away from her face.

"Uh, duh! Don't you recognize us?" Patty said jabbing her in the cheek.

"Don't touch me, and no." Maka said pushing Patty's hand away.

"It's us!" Black*Star said grinning. "Black*Star, Kid, Liz, Patty and Tsuabki!"

She just looked at them for a few seconds. "You guys are different."

"Yeah, we are, we're not eleven anymore." Liz said smirking.

Maka sighed and rubbed her temples. "You're still as annoying, though."

"No we're not! We're awesome!" Black*Star yelled, throwing his fist in the air.

'What the fuck,' I thought, 'what, the, fuck.'

"What the hell happened to Black*Star? Why the fuck is he so god damn loud now?" Maka asked, eyeing Black*Star.

"Wait! He wasn't _always _like this?" I asked in awe.

"He was normal last time I saw him."

"Oh Maka," Black*Star put his arm around, "when was I ever normal?"

"Don't touch me." She said shoving him away by his face.

"So, we're gonna be touring with you?" Kid asked Maka.

She shrugged, "I guess so."

Stein looked at Maka, then at my band mates. "So, you guys already know each other?"

"Yeah! Maka lived next door to me when we were still little kids!" Black*Star exclaimed grinning.

"My dad knew her parents." Kid replied.

"Yeah, and we met her at a park!" Patty said, referring to herself and Liz.

"And I met her in school." Tsubaki said smiling.

"OMG! Albarn had _friends?_ I never thought I'd see the day!" the girl with purple hair snorted.

"Shut your trap, skank."

"How dare you! You're just jealous guys actually find me attractive!" The girl screamed.

"Only because you walk around half naked and humping everything with a dick."

"Oh! Burn, Blaire!" One of the boys snorted. He was tall and had shaggy light blonde hair, light blue eyes and light skin. He was dressed in a yellow dress shirt, a pair of white skinny jeans and a pair of black converse.

"Don't encourage her, Justin!" The girl, Blaire, hissed.

"Kids! Stop fighting!" Marie pleaded.

The blonde boy, Justin and the "skank", Blaire, ignored her and kept arguing.

"Shut up, gad-wad!" Blaire snarled.

"Real mature, ho." Justin retorted.

Maka groaned and grabbed her guitar off her back.

"Makaaaaaaa," She swung the guitar like a bat, "CHOP!" The guitar slammed into both of their faces, sending them flying backwards.

"Owwwww!" Justin groaned holding his face.

"Maka! You bitch! I'm gonna kill you!" Blaire cried from the ground, holding her face.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever." Maka said putting the guitar back onto her back.

"Didn't you used to do Maka-Chops with a book?" Patty asked.

"I did."

"Why not anymore?" Liz asked.

"Guitars are more effective."

Marie sighed. "Yes, they are Maka, that's why you shouldn't hit people with them."

"I only hit people who deserve it."

Stein grinned, "Well, this should be a fun tour; I don't have to deal with the kids if they act annoying."

Everyone groaned, even Marie, and I smirked my shark-tooth smirk.

Maka smirked. "Cool, more people to Chop. This _should _be fun."

"Oh god no." Black*Star groaned.

Maka grinned crookedly.

'Maybe this _won't_ suck so much after all. Well, unless I get Maka-Chopped or whatever.'

* * *

**There, the end of the first chapter~ Please review, thank you~! 0_0 Whale face~~ :3**


	2. Introductions

**Hey, here's the next chapter, and please review and if you really like it please favorite or follow and all that jazz. 0_0 whale face~~**

Maka P.O.V:

"So, you already know Maka." Justin stated. "Well, I'm Justin, the "emo" retard on the ground is Ragnarok, the half-naked chick is Blaire, this is Hiro," he pointed to Hiro, who was texting, "and this," he pointed to Crona who was cowering behind me, "is Crona."

"Hi! I'm Patty and I like giraffes!" Patty yelled throwing her arms up in the air.

"I'm Liz, Patty's older sister." Liz said with a small smirk.

"I'm the almighty Black*Star! Bow down before me!" Black*Star screamed.

"We're not doing that spaz, calm the hell down." I retorted at him.

"Um, I'm Tsubaki and sorry 'bout him, he's always like this."

"If that's true, this tour will be a living hell." Ragnarok stated flatly.

"Shut up and go back to crying!" Hiro said shoving his hand over Ragnarok's mouth.

"I'm Death the Kid, but you can call me Kid." Kid stated formally.

"You can stop being so formal Kid, we won't return it." I said to him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yes, but I just am formal." Kid replied smugly.

"And I'm Soul." The boy I didn't know said. He had gravity-defying snow white hair, crimson red eyes and tanned skin. He was wearing a red t-shirt with a black skull on it, the skull looked like the mask Kid's dad would wear sometimes, black skinny jeans with chains on the sides and dark grey converse.

"Hello, then." Justin replied to them.

"Yeah, hi." Blaire purred.

"Yo." Ragnarok stated giving a lazy wave.

"Hiya." I said smirking.

"U-Um hello." Crona said timidly.

"Hi." Hiro said, grinning.

"Well then, let's go! No point in standing around here all day!" Stein said in monotone.

"To the bus!" Patty yelled.

"Yeah!" Black*Star yelled bolting after her.

"What the hell?" I mumbled.

"Are those to retarded or something?" Ragnarok grumbled.

"No, they're just really, really, really, really, completely stupid." The boy, Soul replied.

**(P.O.V Switch! :P) **Soul P.O.V:

"See Maka, all of your groups of friends have two morons. Before it was the blonde and the "God", and now it's the skank and Raggi." Hiro commented smirking and walking next to Maka.

"True, but Little-miss-skanks-a-lot and Mister-douche-emo-prick-bag aren't my friends."

"Ha! Douche-emo-prick-bag! That's hilarious!" Hiro chuckled.

"You guys are weird people." I commented.

"Well duh, what'd you expect? Normal people?" Justin said putting his arm around my neck.

"We're freaks. Right Marie?" Maka called behind us.

"Sure, sure honey. Whatever you say." She called back.

Blaire snorted. "Like she cares what _you_ say Albarn. You could say that you were going to jump off a cliff and her reaction would be exactly the same."

"Did I ask your opinion?" Maka retorted.

"You didn't have to, I'm just such a good person, I grace even the most pathetic scum with my gracious voice, even if they don't deserve my wisdom, or to breathe, even."

"Ugh. Shut up Quenn-Skankington." Maka retorted.

I suppressed a snort of laughter.

"What did you just say Little-miss-flat-chest?" Blaire snarled.

"You heard me."

"How dare you! I'm a national treasure! Anyone would kill to be in my presence."

"The only killing that people would do that would have anything to do with you, would be killing to get the hell away from you, or just killing you so the world wouldn't have to suffer anymore." Maka retorted at Blaire.

Blaire gasped before stomping away with a loud "Hmph!".

"What a drama queen." Liz said watching Blaire storm away.

"Yeah we know." Hiro said nodding.

"She's nauseating." Maka groaned rubbing her temples.

"You're just jealous of her boobs." **(I took that right out of an episode XP) **Ragnarok snorted.

"Oh my god! Again with the boobs!" Maka yanked her guitar off of her back and slammed it into his face. "Maka-fucking-chop you ass!" She yelled slamming it back down onto his head.

"Ha! Raggi just got his ass kicked by a little girl." Hiro snorted.

"See Crona, you don't need tits to be badass. And beat the shit outta annoying retarded asses." Justin said patting the girl, Crona's head.

"Um, okay?" She replied.

"Let's just go." Maka said walking ahead.

"Wait up Maks!" Liz called running after her with Tsubaki in tow.

"Don't call me that!" Maka called back.

I smirked. "Are they always like this?"

"Yeah… pretty much." Hiro said sweat-dropping.

"Weird, but kinda cool." I replied.

"Just don't say anything about her chest, then she gets pissed, and does that." Justin said pointing over to the bloody puddle that Ragnarok was face down in.

"Ow." I commented.

"Yep."

"That's not cool."

"Not at all."

**There! Done! So that's the second chapter! Please review and Favorite and Follow and all that jazz if you liked it, thanks. 0_0 Whale Face~~~ I realized I forgot the disclaimer on the last one so I will put one on this one! 0_0 Whale Face~~ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul eater or the characters or any of that jizz or jazz or whatever.**


	3. Rooms and bunk-mates

**Hey, here's the next chapter. Sorry I haven't updated, my power has been out and just came on a while earlier today. Anyways, Merry Christmas! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or its characters. **

Soul P.O.V:

I walked onto the bus behind Maka and Liz with Justin, Hiro, Tsubaki, Crona and Kid trailing behind me. Along with Marie and Stein a few feet away and Ragnarok and Blaire behind them.

"So, this is what we'll be living in or whatever for a while?" Maka asked looking around.

"Yep, you will now be graced with the presence of your god every day!" **A/N: I'm sure you know who said that…**

"Shut up Black*Star." Maka retorted.

"I'm a god, Maka! I never shut up!"

"I've noticed that." She said back.

Black*Star grinned before saying, "Good."

Maka rolled her eyes at him.

"So, where do we sleep?" Justin asked.

Black*Star smirked and said, "You go call your room." He then ran into one of the rooms and yelled, "I call this one!"

I pinched the bridge of my nose. That room has three bunks in it, and each bunk has two beds, one on top of another, we were all sharing that room.

"Six people can use that room Black*Star!" I called to him.

"But I'm a god!" He yelled back.

"Kid, just take Hiro, Justin and Ragnarok in there, Black*Star will get over it." I sighed.

"Yeah, let's go." Kid said walking into the room with Justin and Hiro behind him, Ragnarok just stood there, looking bored.

"Wait a minute, the other room only has five beds, remember, Black*Star broke the sixth one like an idiot." Liz pointed out.

"I call it!" Blaire yelled running into the room.

"Me too~!" Patty screamed running in behind her.

"Crona, go in." Maka said pushing the pinkette inside the room.

"Um, I guess me also." Tsubaki said walking into the room.

"Ugh. Me too, or whatever." Liz stated walking into the room.

Then Maka gets the other room IU guess, I thought.

Stein and Marie walked in and looked at us.

"Hello kids, you ready to go?" Stein asked.

"I guess so, yeah." I replied.

"Good, now go to your rooms, it's getting late." Marie said smiling.

"Yeah, whatever." Ragnarok said walking into the room all of us guys were staying in.

"C'mon Maka, I'll show ya where you're sleeping." I said walking into another room filled with boxes.

"Okay." She said following me.

I walked over to one of the walls and moved a stack of boxes, revealing a metal ladder attached to the wall.

"C'mon, it's up here." I said climbing up it.

I could hear her climb on behind me as I pushed open the door over the ladder and climbed up and into the room and Maka did the same.

"Whoa, is this my room?" Maka asked looking around.

The room was huge, but had a low roof. The walls were flame orange, the carpet was jet black and shaggy and there was a bug window in the middle of the ceiling that had a black cover that you could pull over it for privacy.

"Yeah, this is your bunker." I said shrugging.

"Oh my god," She jumped onto one of the many puffy beanbags, "this is awesome!"

"Nobody else knows how to get in here, so don't tell them, okay?"

She nodded, "Totally."

"Well, I'm getting tired, I'll see ya later Maka."

"Yeah, bye!" She called as I walked out of the box room.

"So, there's only one bunk left." Black*Star said from his bunk, which was atop of Kid's bunk, when I walked into our room.

"Yep, looks like you're bunking with Raggi!" Hiro said from his bunk, which was under Justin's bunk.

I shrugged and laid down on the bunk under Ragnarok's.

"Whatever." Ragnarok said trolling over and closing his eyes.

"Good night peasants!"

"Oh my god! Shut up Black*Star!" Maka yelled from the other room.

I smirked and closed my eyes.

'This will defiantly be a fun tour.'

**And that's the third chappiiieee~ Sorry I couldn't update, like I said earlier, my power has been out and it just came back on, so thank you for being patient peoples. Thanks for reading and please review, and if you liked it, favorite or follow. Thank you! 0_0 Whale Face~~. **


	4. Their First Concert!

**Hey, so here's chapter Four. Hope you like it, thanks for reading! Also, thanks to everyone who followed, or favorite or reviewed, and thanks to you guys who just read, I really appreciate it! 0_0 Whale Face~~ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or its characters. I also don't own Domo.**

* * *

Maka P.O.V:

I woke up to the sound of Black*Star screaming about being a god, and how he was going to serenade his goddess once he got one.

'What an idiot'.

I got up and crawled over to where my suitcase was before pulling it open and grabbing a pair of clothes. I grabbed a blood red t-shirt that had **Bloody Mary** written across the chest in bold black letters, a black ruffled mini-skirt, a white ribbon that I wrapped around my waist like a belt and tied into a big bow on my left hip, a pair of red thigh-high socks with a black skull print and a pair of red and white converse with black laces.

I pulled on the clothes and grabbed a Domo hat out of my bag and shoved it on my head. (**A/N: I just got one of those a few days ago)**

I walked over to the ladder and climbed down before walking out of the box room and into the living-room-area where Black*Star was standing on top of the couch yelling at Soul, Liz was painting her nails, Patty was inhaling waffles, Justin and Hiro were just staring at each other (probably a staring-contest), Crona was sitting next to Marie while she talked to Stein, and Tsubaki was trying to calm Black*Star down.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hi Maka!" Hiro and Justin said simultaneously without looking away from each other, or blinking. I noted that they were wearing the same thing too, a long-sleeved grey t-shirt, navy blue skinny jeans and black tennis shoes.

"Hey." Liz said glancing up from her newly-painted-pink-nails when I plopped down on the red puffy leather couch. She was wearing a tight white t-shirt with a glittery pink heart on the front, a pair of white jean short-shorts, and a pair of mid-shin-high pink converse.

"Hey Maka." Soul said looking at me and smirking. He was wearing a black and yellow hoodie, a pair of red skinny jeans, a thick tan hair band with two badges on it, one mouth badge and one badge with his name on it, and a pair of black and yellow converse. **(A/N: Basically his first outfit in the anime)**

"So, where's our first stop at?" I asked Marie.

"Las Vegas, we'll be there in a few hours, but the concert doesn't start until tonight."

"'Kay. Where's Kid and Blaire and Ragnarok?"

"It's still only 7:30, Kid doesn't wake up until 8:08, because it's the most symmetrical number." Patty answered me.

"Oh… He still has that whole symmetry thing?" I asked.

"Yeah… But it can be funny sometimes!" Patty said giggling.

I nodded at the giggling blonde at smiled. "You hungry Maka?" Soul asked me.

I shook my head. "No, I'm good, I'm never really hungry when I wake up."

He nodded.

"Maka, what songs are we gonna preform?" Hiro asked, still not blinking or looking away from Justin.

"I don't know, actually… I haven't really thought of it." I replied.

"Well, we should do All Around Me." Justin said, giving up on the staring-contest.

"And Unbreakable!" Hiro piped in.

"What do you wanna do Crona?" I asked the pinkette.

"Um… That's What You Get…" She replied.

"'Kay!" I replied.

Soul, Black*Star, Liz and Tsubaki all gave me looks that said 'what?', while Patty just stuffed more waffles in her mouth.

"They're songs." I shrugged.

"Oh." Black*Star stated puffing out his cheeks.

"We should do Monster." A familiar voice said.

I looked up and saw a groggy Ragnarok leaning up against the wall. His black hair totally messed up and his eyelids drooping over the tops of his eyes.

""Kay."

"Then we can do Russian Roulette, and Once Upon A December." **(A/N: These are all songs I listen to all the time… :P)**

"'Kay!" Hiro yelled loudly.

* * *

The bus pulled up to a huge building and we got out before running in like idiots. When we got inside a woman took Liz, Patty, Crona, Tsubaki, Blaire and I into a bright pink room with six make-up tables and four clothes racks inside, along with a butt-load of make-up and the words **Dressing Room **written on the door in brass letters.

(Getting ready is boring so we'll skip ahead until it's concert time! :P)

* * *

I looked at myself in the mirror; I had changed into an off-the-shoulder black sweater with dark green skulls on it, green skinny jeans, white knee-high converse with green laces, small black gauges in each ear, a black hat with three sideways red eyes on it, and a white headband to keep my over-grown bangs out of my face. My hair was pulled into low pigtails, I was black eyeliner that made my eyelashes longer, my nails were painted my nails black with white dots by Liz, and I had a spiked black dog-collar-necklace.

"On in Five!" A stage person yelled.

"You ready Maks?" Liz asked smirking at me.

"Don't call me that, and yes." I replied to her.

She was wearing a white tank top, a short pink and blue plaid mini skirt, a braided black leather belt, black tights, silver hoop earrings, multiple sliver bracelets and black high heeled leather boots.

"Nice outfit, I like the hat."

"Yeah, I like the hat too." I joked.

She smiled.

"Still as sarcastic as ever as see."

"Of course, sarcasm is my native language, just like gossip is yours." I said smirking.

She smiled and said, "Thank you."

"You're quite welcome." Maka said doing a fake curtsy.

Then we both burst into a fit of giggles. We would always do this before they left.

"So, who goes on first? You, or us?" I asked.

"We go on together, introduce you guys, then you guys blow the pants off of them, especially the cute ones~." Liz said winking at me.

"Liz! Gross~!" I said blushing.

"What? Some really cute guys come to these concerts sometimes!" She defended.

"Whatever." I replied smirking.

"Thirty seconds!" The stage person yelled again.

"C'mon Maks!" Liz grabbed my hand and yanked me out of the dressing room and when the woman yelled, "You're on!" she pulled me out onto the stage.

* * *

"Hello Las Vegas!" Soul yelled into the mic. And the crowd screamed back. "Okay, so as you must have noticed, there are six extra people up here, they're the band we're touring with. And they're gonna kick some ass in like, thirty seconds, so have fun!" Then Soul, Liz and the rest of their band ran backstage.

I gulped and walked up to the mic.

"Um. Hi, I'm Maka, I'm new to this so I don't know the two shits on how to do intro's, so we're skipping that. So we're just gonna sing, the first song is called Monster.

_Italic = Maka_

**Bold = Raggi**

Underlined = Hiro & Justin

_**Bold+Italic = Blaire & Crona**_

Ragnarok started up o the drums and I started to strum my guitar.

"_His little whispers, love me, love me._

_That's all I ask for, love me, love me._

_He battered his tiny fists to feel something_

_Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something_

"_**Monster**_

_**How should I feel?**_

_**Creatures lie here**_

_**Looking through the window"**_

_That night he caged her_

_Bruised and broke her_

_He struggled closer_

_Then he stole her_

_Violet wrists and then her ankles_

_Silent pain_

_Then he slowly saw their nightmares_

"_**Were his dreams**_

_**Monster**_

_**How should I feel?**_

_**Creatures lie here**_

_**Looking through the windows"**_

_I will_

_Hear their voices_

_I'm a glass child_

_I am Hannah's regrets_

_Monster_

_How should I feel?_

_Turn the sheets down_

_Murder ears with pillow lace_

_There's bathtubs_

_Full of glow flies_

_Bathe in kerosene_

_Their words tattooed in his veins, yeah!"_

The crowd cheered and some people whistled and "wooped".

I smiled. "The next one is called Unbreakable!"

I started on the guitar and soon Justin joined in on the bass and Ragnarok on the drums.

"_Where are the people that accuse me?_

_The ones who beat me down and bruise me?_

_They hide just out of sight,_

_Can't face me in the light,_

_They'll return but I'll be stronger!_

_God, I want to dream again,_

_Take me where I've never been._

"_**I want to go there,**_

_**This time I'm NOT scared!"**_

"_Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable!_

_No one can touch me,_

_Nothing can stop me!_

_Sometimes it's hard to just keep going_

_But faith is moving without knowing_

_Can I trust what I can't see?_

_To reach my destiny_

_I want to take control but I know better!_

_God, I want to dream again,_

_Take me where I've never been._

_I want to go there,_

_This time I'm NOT scared._

_Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable!_

_No one can touch me,_

_Nothing can stop me!_

_Forget the fear it's just a crutch,_

_That tries to hold you back,_

_And turn your dreams to dust,_

_All you need to do is just…..TRUST!_

_God, I want to dream again_

_Take me where I've never been_

_I want to go there_

_This time I'm not scared_

_Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable!_

_No one can touch me,_

_Nothing can stop me!"_

"_**God, I want to dream again**_

_**Take me where I've never been**_

_**I want to go there,**_

_**This time I'm NOT scared!"**_

"_Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable!_

_No one can touch me,_

_Nothing can stop me!"_

The crowd cheered again as the guitars and drums quieted into silence.

"Um the next one is called All Around Me."

"_My hands are searching for you,_

_My arms are outstretched towards you,_

_I feel you on my fingertips_

_My tongue dances behind my lips for you._

_This fire rising through my being,_

_Burning, I'm not used to seeing you."_

"_**I'm I'm alive, I'm I'm alive!**_

_**I can feel you all around me**_

_**Thickening the air I'm breathing**_

_**Holding on to what I'm feeling**_

_**Savoring this heart that's healing"**_

"_My hands float up above me_

_And you whisper you love me,_

_And I begin to fade,_

_Into our secret place_

_The music makes me sway_

_The angels singing say we are alone with you_

_I am alone, and they are too with you."_

"_**I'm alive, I'm alive!**_

_**I can feel you all around me**_

_**Thickening the air I'm breathing,**_

_**Holding on to what I'm feeling,**_

_**Savoring this heart that's healing."**_

"_And so I cry_

The light is white (holy)

And I see you

"**I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive**

**I can feel you all around me**

**Thickening the air I'm breathing**

**Holding on to what I'm feeling**

**Savoring this heart that's healing"**

"_Take my hand_

_I give it to you_

_Now you owe me_

_All I am_

_You said you would never leave me"_

"_**I believe you,**_

_**I believe."**_

_I can feel you all around me,_

_Thickening the air I'm breathing._

_Holding on to what I'm feeling,_

_Savoring this heart that's healed."_

The crowd cheered again, louder than before and I smirked.

"_This one is called Russian Roulette." I spoke into the mic. _

"_Take a breath, take it deep._

_"Calm yourself," he says to me._

_If you play, you play for keeps._

_Take the gun, and count to three._

_I'm sweating now, moving slow,_

_No time to think, my turn to go."_

"_**And you can see my heart beating**_

_**Oh, you can see it through my chest**_

_**Said I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving**_

_**I know that I must pass this test"**_

"_So just pull the trigger_

_Say a prayer to yourself_

_He says, "Close your eyes, sometimes it helps"_

_And then I get a scary thought;_

_That he's here means he's never lost."_

"_**And you can see my heart beating**_

_**Oh, you can see it through my chest**_

_**Said I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving**_

_**Know that I must pass this test"**_

"_So just pull the trigger_

_As my life flashes before my eyes_

_I'm wondering will I, ever see another sunrise?_

_So many won't get the chance to say goodbye,_

_But it's too late to think of the value of my life!_

_And you can see my heart beating,_

_Oh, you can see it through my chest!_

_Said I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving, no._

_Know that I must pass this test,_

_You can see my heart beating,_

_Oh, you can see it through my chest._

_I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving, no._

_Know that I must pass this test_

_So just pull the trigger (Trigger, trigger, trigger.)_

The crowd roared even louder which caused me to blush lightly.

"This last one is called That's What You Get."

"_No sir, well, I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore_

_It's your turn, so take a seat_

_We're settling the final score."_

"_**And why, do we like, to hurt so much?"**_

"_I can't decide, you have made it harder_

_Just to go on._

_And why, all the Possibilities._

_Well, I was wrong_

_That's what you get,_

_When you let your heart win, whoa!_

_That's what you get,_

_When you let your heart win, whoa!_

_I drowned out all my sense away,_

_With the sound of its beating._

_And that's what you get,_

_When you let your heart win, whoa!_

_I wonder, how am I supposed to feel,_

_When you're not here?_

_'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built,_

_When you were here._

_I still try, holding onto silly things,_

_I never learn!_

_Oh why, all the possibilities,_

_I'm sure you've heard._

_That's what you get,_

_When you let your heart win, whoa!_

_That's what you get,_

_When you let your heart win, whoa!_

_I drowned out all my sense,_

_With the sound of its beating._

_And that's what you get,_

_When you let your heart win, whoa!"_

"_**Pain, make your way to me, to me…**_

_**And I'll always be just so, (just so) inviting.**_

_**If I ever start to think straight**_

_**This heart, will start a riot in me."**_

"_Let's start, start, hey!"_

"_**Why do we like to hurt so much?**_

_**Oh, why do we like to hurt so much?"**_

"_That's what you get,_

_When you let your heart win, whoa!_

_That's what you get,_

_When you let your heart win, whoa!_

_That's what you get,_

_When you let your heart win, whoa!_

_Now I can't trust myself,_

_With anything like this._

_And that's what you get,_

_When you let your heart win, whoa!"_

The crowd roared even louder.

"So um, I guess that's it." I looked over back stage, "Hey! Liz, I forgot your bands name so just get your asses out here!"

Liz and the rest of her band trotted on stage and Soul grabbed the mic. And said, "So, they were cool, right?"

The crowd erupted.

"I call signing next time too!" Hiro yelled throwing his arms in the air.

"Me too!" Justin said.

"And me!" Blaire yelled.

"You guys sing too?" Kid asked stupidly.

"No duh, zebra." I replied.

"Rude!"

"I know, stripes."

"Okay, you six get outta here!" Soul said shooing us off the stage.

"Bye people!" I yelled waving to the crowd before darting backstage.

'That… was… Awesome!'

* * *

**Well hope you liked it! That's the longest chapter I've written so far!**

**I don't own the songs either, obviously, I'm a terrible writer! Duh, why are you reading me!? No, not really, thanks for reading. The songs are Monster by Meg And Dia, Unbreakable by Firelight, All Around Me by Flyleaf, Russian Roulette by Rihanna and That's What You Get by Paramore.  
**

**Also, I would really appreciate it if you peoples could go on my page or profile or whatever and check out my Poll and vote for whatever thing you're for, thank you! Bye! Whale Face~~~~! :3**


End file.
